


Suitable Distractions

by GoldenVendetta



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVendetta/pseuds/GoldenVendetta
Summary: Tseng is a workaholic. Rufus wants him to come to bed.





	Suitable Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2006, possibly even earlier. Cross posted from other sites under different pseuds.
> 
> I always liked the idea of this couple, but I don't see it much. Oh well.

**Suitable Distractions**

GoldenVendetta

 

“Are you planning to do that all night?”

 

Tseng looked up from typing on his laptop. He couldn’t help but smile. Rufus was leaning in the doorway of the bedroom, dressed only in a short white robe. His golden hair was mussed from sleep and he rubbed his eyes.

 

“Depends on how long you plan to distract me,” the Turk replied with a laugh.

 

The young president shuffled over, giving a sleepy yawn as he did so. He came up behind Tseng and draped himself over the other man’s back and shoulders. “Mmm, I’ll distract you all night if I have to,” he whispered, kissing Tseng’s neck.

 

The Turk sighed dramatically and saved the document he was working on. “I can see that this is a lost cause.”

 

“Of course. I’m your boss, and I order you to come to bed.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Even half asleep, the blonde was still a brat. Tseng shut down the laptop and got to his feet, facing the young president. “Lead the way,” he said, and gestured for his lover to go ahead of him.

 

Rufus smirked and began backing up towards the bedroom, eying the other man seductively. “You know what your trouble is?”

 

“No. Tell me.” Tseng followed, a hunter stalking his prey, his eyes alight with carnal hunger.

 

Rufus kept the space between them. When they’d entered the bedroom and Tseng shut the door, the president stretched out on his back on their bed, slowly unbelting his robe. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “You always let work come before pleasure. I’d hate to see a stress-related illness put you in an early grave.” He arched his back, letting the silk cloth slide over his shoulders and down to his upper arms. The slight bit of clothing only served to enhance his nudity.

 

Reaching down one hand, Rufus took hold of his semi-erect phallus and began to softly jerk himself.

 

Tseng clenched his fists at his sides as his own cock stirred to life inside the confines of his slacks, begging to be touched. He found himself slightly panting at the display as his superior met his eyes and beckoned him closer.

 

Rufus moaned and spread his legs wider, stroking the silken belt of his robe over his genitals with his free hand. “What are you waiting for, Tseng?” he demanded when the Turk continued to stare unabashedly. “Want me to email you an invite on that precious laptop of yours?”

 

Black jacket, tie, and belt found their way to the floor. Tseng crawled across the fine, cool sheets until he was on all fours over the body of his lover. He looked down into Rufus’s face and brushed those pesky bangs out of his eyes.

 

“You’re pain in the ass, sometimes.”

 

Rufus smiled confidently. “I prefer to think of myself as ‘assertive,’ the mark of any good leader.”

 

His arms wound around Tseng’s neck, pulling his head down to touch tongue to tongue in a sweet dance before sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Then he squirmed and tugged a bit until their positions were reversed and Tseng was on the bottom. Keeping the Turk focused on the kiss, he pushed Tseng’s arms over his head and secured them to the ornate headboard with his robe belt. Tseng shuddered under him and when they came up for air, Rufus smirked.

 

“Well?”

 

Tseng twisted his wrists in their silken shackles. “I could easily get out of this, you know.”

 

Rufus’s smirk widened. “But you won’t.”

 

“No.” A pause, and then, “I trust you.” To say as much had taken supreme effort on the Turk’s part. Giving up control to someone else for even a little bit could be a harrowing experience. Tseng licked his lips nervously, but refrained from struggling.

 

Rufus took pity on his subordinate. He softly stroked Tseng’s face with light fingertips to soothe him, brushing away the tension that had stiffened the other man’s jaw and formed a line between his eyebrows. “I’m glad you trust me,” he whispered, and his voice was sincere. “I want both of us to enjoy this.”

 

Rufus took his time running his hands down Tseng’s chest, pulling his neatly pressed white shirt from his slacks to unbutton it. As he worked, the president kissed the side of his lover’s face, trailing his tongue along the sharp line of jawbone, down the slender expanse of throat to place a sucking kiss on the Turk’s collarbone. Tseng gasped in pleasure, gripping the headboard above him. His shirt was open now, the air cool on his lightly perspiring body, making his nipples rise into easily accessed points on his chest. Rufus dipped his head and took full advantage of each one, blowing on them, working them with his teeth in gentle tugs.

 

Tseng groaned, trying not to squirm under the delightful torture. His groin was throbbing, and no amount of shifting was bringing him into any sort of contact with Rufus’s body. He wanted relief. “Rufus…” he whined.

 

“Hmm?” The blonde continued his oral assault, licking a wet trail back and forth between his captive’s pectorals.

 

“Touch me,” Tseng begged.

 

Rufus leaned back, a cat playing with his mouse. “I thought I _was_ touching you.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Rufus considered the man under him for a moment, then lowered his naked posterior to rub back and forth across Tseng’s clothed groin. When Tseng’s hips bucked upward seeking further pressure, Rufus steadied himself on the Turk’s chest and pressed down harder.

 

“Nnng!”

 

The president gave a low chuckle. “That was an interesting noise.”

 

Tseng twisted his wrists in their bonds, writhing. “You’re a goddamn _tease_.” He was rewarded with another quiet laugh and the sound of his fly being lowered.

 

Rufus pulled Tseng’s slacks and underwear down his long legs, pausing briefly to capture the Turk’s shoes and socks in the untidy bundle before dropping everything onto the carpeted floor.

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

The Turk did as he was told, a flush rising up his neck and into his cheeks. He was well endowed, to be sure, but having his boss staring down at his private parts so intently always made him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

 

Rufus moved between Tseng’s thighs, smoothing his right hand over the hardness he found there. The Turk groaned, his cock jerking of its own accord, stretching up to leave a salty wet kiss on the ends of Rufus’s fingers.

 

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Rufus curled his fingers around the thick shaft and gave long, firm strokes. There was no teasing now.

 

Tseng breathed in ragged puffs of air, straining to lift his hips to meet the rhythm of that hand.

 

Rufus frowned and slowed his movements. “Easy. Don’t end it too quickly. Make it last.”

 

“S-Sorry.” Groping for the tattered ends of his self-control, Tseng took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “It just feels so damn good…”

 

“I know. But I want to have a little more fun with you first.” Shimmying up Tseng’s body, Rufus presented the Turk with his own dripping erection. He jerked himself a few times in front of Tseng’s eyes, letting him get a good view before tapping the swollen head against the other man’s lips. “You know what I want.”

 

Keeping their eyes locked together, Tseng let just the tip of his tongue slide out and tickle the underside of Rufus’s cock. The young president shivered at the sight and sensation. When Tseng took him deep into his mouth, sucking, Rufus whimpered and closed his eyes to better savor the feeling of the Turk’s tongue dancing around his glans.

 

Loosening his throat, Tseng breathed through his nose as he submitted to a gentle, but thorough, face fucking. He raised his head to meet each thrust as best he could, grateful that Rufus wasn’t so lost in his pleasure as to choke him.

 

“Tseng…” Rufus whimpered after a while. “S-Stop. I’m too close.”

 

He was on the brink of orgasm, but as satisfying as it would be to shoot his load all over Tseng’s handsome face, that wasn’t how he intended to finish the evening. A groan was wrung from his lips as Tseng decided to test that resolve. Warm wetness began to lick a line down Rufus’s cock and started bathing his testicles in long, wet passes.

 

Rufus almost lost it right there. At the last moment, he pulled away and clamped a hand around the base of his shaft, willing away the imminent explosion with shuddering breaths.

 

Now it was Tseng’s turn to smirk.

 

“I’m going to fuck that expression right off your face,” Rufus growled, but there wasn’t any true malice in his voice as he reached to the nightstand for their bottle of lube.

 

“Do you promise?”

 

“Don’t be a prick.” Rufus used his thumb to flip open the pop-top lid and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand. With slow, languid strokes he coated his erection until it glistened. Afterward, he pushed Tseng’s thighs apart again so he could probe slippery fingers along the Turk’s cleft, finding that hidden opening.

 

Tseng gave a low cry as first one finger, then two, and finally three were pressed inside of him and sawed in and out. He felt as if his very existence dissolved until he was only comprised of those sensitive nerve endings that Rufus was so expertly stroking, loosening him up for the claiming to follow.

 

When the president was satisfied that Tseng was prepared enough, he withdrew his fingers with one last agonizing slide before placing the tip of his cock at the Turk’s entrance.

 

“Take a deep breath and relax,” the blonde ordered.

 

Tseng did so, and had to swallow a smile at the irony of it all. He’d been the one to teach Rufus the finer points of sex in the first place, so he wasn’t exactly new to their game. But he also knew that Rufus liked to be in control, and if giving needless orders helped spike his passion to greater heights, who was the Turk to complain?

 

Rufus pressed his hips forward, driving his shaft deep into his subordinate’s willing body. All coherent thought fled from both of their minds. Tseng’s insides were hot and tight, slicked with the lube and now traces of Rufus’s pre-cum as he pulled back and sank into the man again and again.

 

They kissed frantically as they coupled. Their bodies moved as one in the age-old dance of lovers, accompanied by the music of panting breaths, sharp, staccato cries of ecstasy, and the subtle sounds of flesh rubbing against flesh.

 

Tseng wrapped a leg around the slender hips pummeling against him, moaning low words of love and supplication for more, even as Rufus slipped a hand between their straining bodies to take hold of the Turk’s swollen member and stroke it in tandem with his thrusts.

 

Harder, faster, their mounting passion drove them to the brink then past it in a series of mind-blowing fireworks of pleasure radiating from their groins. White streams of semen splashed across Tseng’s stomach in milky droplets and over Rufus’s pumping fingers. Likewise, he felt the excess of the president’s release seeping from inside him as the blonde withdrew his softening cock from the Turk’s well-abused opening.

 

A few moments later, Rufus untied Tseng who winced as his stiffened shoulders relaxed down to the bed. Together, they used several tissues from the bedside box to wipe up the majority of the mess they’d made on themselves and, as always, on the sheets.

The Turk gave a short, breathless laugh when he was able to. “I’d say that was a distraction worthy of you, sir.”

 

“Of course it was,” came the smug answer. “The head of ShinRa has to be nothing less than perfect in all regards.” Rufus yawned and flopped down beside Tseng, resting his head on the man’s shoulder for the moment. “You’ll stay the night.” It wasn’t a question, and hadn’t been for a long time.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Rufus yawned again and snuggled closer. In a little bit, he’d send Tseng to go fetch a wet washcloth for a more thorough cleaning. For now, he was content to just idle and enjoy how calm and sated he felt. He closed his eyes, and shortly thereafter, his breathing started to deepen.

 

“Hey.” Tseng moved his shoulder and Rufus made a sleepy whine. “Don’t fall asleep yet. We have to change the sheets. I don’t know about you, but I don’t fancy sleeping on wet spots. And besides, we’re both still sticky.”

 

“Good point.” Rufus groaned and forced himself to sit up again. “You get the hot water running, and I’ll find new sheets.”

 

“Right.”

 

Though Tseng couldn’t have been gone longer than five minutes, when he came back he found that Rufus had fallen back against the pillows and was out like a light. It didn’t look like he’d managed to change the sheets after all. The Turk looked at his sleeping boss with a bemused and slightly exasperated expression. In many ways, Rufus still acted like a little kid.

 

After wiping away the remnants of ejaculate on their bodies and rinsing out the washcloth, Tseng spread a thick, fluffy towel over the wet spots caused by errant splashes of semen and washwater. He crawled into bed and arranged the covers over the both of them, spooning up behind Rufus and placing a kiss against his bare shoulder.

 

“Pleasant dreams,” he whispered, and Rufus made a little sighing noise in his sleep. Before the Turk joined him, he thought to himself that he really wouldn’t mind it if Rufus chose to distract him from work more often.


End file.
